Forbidden Love
by Icefire149
Summary: An entry for TVS writing contest. Claire is beginning her new life as Rick's wife. But she finds it hard adjusting to her new life when new feelings for her best friend arise. R&R please!


**Hello! Icefire149 here! This story is written just for the Village Square forum writing contest! I hope you all enjoy this story. I'll be posting new chapters of my other stories soon! Keep your eyes open.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer- I do not own harvest moon or any of its characters**

**Forbidden Love**

Exactly one season ago the happiest day of my life happened. I married the man of my dreams, my best friend, my Rick. That spring day was all I could have ever dreamed of, but the feelings that arose a little later was not what I expected at all for my new life as a wife.

Walking down the isle of the church was the most terrifying thing I have ever done. I never thought I'd be the marrying type, ever. But now that I'm here and its happening, I'm happy to be getting married.

Everything was perfect, and my dress was stunning! Lillia lent it to me, I was ecstatic to see that it fit me perfect. The white lace complimented my ivory skin just as perfect as how the dress fit my curves. I was stunned when I saw my self in the mirror, I've never seen my self look that lovely.

As I was getting ready on my wedding day Popuri decided that she wanted to style my hair for the wedding. When I looked at my reflection as she finished I couldn't believe how beautiful she made me look. She curled my blonde hair just so, so it was pulled up a little in the front and it came down in soft waterfall like curls.

I couldn't think of one day that I had looked more beautiful. I had such a good feeling for the wedding, but when I stepped onto the isle I couldn't have felt more terrified. I knew I wanted nothing more than to be married and yet I had a bad feeling.

As I took that second step I glanced over to my other best friend Cliff. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt and tan slacks. He had his dark brown hair pulled back into it's signature ponytail. His expression was happy and smiling, but his eyes gave his true emotion away. He looked like he was dying inside with every step I took. _Don't be sad. _I so desperately wanted to tell him. The look in his eyes made my heart ache in a way I never knew. The thought, _Am I doing the right thing?_, raced through my mind. _Of course I am. I love Rick. _My thoughts retorted instantly.

Before I knew it I was at the end of the isle and in front of my love. Feelings of bliss became overwhelming when I looked at his loving eyes. Rick was dressed in a black suit that made him look more mature than I could have ever imagined. The sweet smile on his face made me smile and the positive feeling I've had most of the day returned.

Yet at the same time I felt the urge to meet with the eyes I knew were staring into the back of my neck. I gave into my whim and sneaked a glance at him. For that split second his eyes met mine that wave of heart ache came over me again. I looked back to Rick's smiling face. I smiled back but I did not resurface from that wave of heart ache.

_Why do I feel like this? I love Rick, but…_

After the wedding Rick had me sell my beloved farm and move into his family's chicken farm. I didn't want to at first, I love my farm. It took me two years to bring it back to its former glory. Rick needed to live on his family's farm to not only run it but to also care for his sick mother, Lillia.

I understood that we needed to live on his family's farm, but I just found it unbelievably hard to give up on my farm. I put my heart and soul into rebuilding it. I think that's why Cliff nearly exploded in anger when told him that Rick was making me sell my beloved farm. Cliff has always been a very good friend. When ever I needed help with anything he was always there to help. What he chose to do after I told him I had to sell my farm surprised me.

Selling my farm turned out to be both a good and a bad thing. The only person I wouldn't mind taking over my farm bought it, Cliff. It was a slight relief to sell my farm to Cliff because I knew he would take good care of it. He must have been able to see in my expression that I honestly didn't want to give up my farm, because he told me that if I ever wanted it back it was all mine. The sweet smile on his face and the joking tone in his voice made me smile, but it was the serious look in his eyes that told me he was not kidding.

When I sold my farm to Cliff it was only a few days after the wedding, and I still hadn't resurfaced from that heart ache. I could tell by looking at Cliff's eyes that he still had that hurt dead look. _Why is he so sad I got married? _I pondered until he broke my concentration. Apparently I was freaking him out by how long I was staring at him. _Why am I feeling this horrid ache in my heart? I don't understand why I'm feeling like this. What's wrong with me?_

Unfortunately none of my questions were answered in the following weeks, but the feeling got worse every time I saw him. Which was hard because we were now neighbors.

After the wedding I found it hard adjusting to being a wife. I didn't have my farm, which means no cows, no horses, no sheep, and no many millions of vegetables to grow. I found myself wondering what to do. Rick takes care of the chickens, Popuri goes off on her own most of the time and when she is home she is day dreaming about Kai. Lillia has been very kind to me. All I have is her to talk with most of the time. Rick prefers that I stay on the property and keep an eye on her. I'm fine with that, because I love Lillia, she's been so kind to me. But I miss the days I spent caring for my animals. Rick says I should come and care for the chickens more often. But its not the same. When ever Rick is away I find myself at my old home. Cliff enjoys my visits but I just wished I knew why this wave of heart ache has me in its grasps. _I don't understand it. I love Rick, I'm happy to be married. But why am I feeling this way?_

Over the next week I felt depressed. I didn't know what to do or think. I missed my old life. I missed my farm, and my animals. I'm happy to be married to Rick, but I just have that feeling that I didn't do the right thing. I couldn't stop wondering why I felt this way. By the end of the week Rick and Lillia were worried I was falling ill.

I decided to take a walk around the property. Lillia let me go on the walk even though she was extremely worried about me. Within minutes I had that feeling that someone was watching me. Instinctively I looked towards my farm. I hadn't realized I had wandered in that direction. In seconds my eyes were locked with the familiar eyes of my best friend, Cliff. I smiled without thought and found myself jumping over the fence marking the boundary line.

"Hey." Cliff said walking towards me. He was carrying a basket full of freshly harvested vegetables.

"Hi." I said looking down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" he said immediately Leaning down to look me in the face and forcing me meet his gaze.

"N-nothings wrong." I said feeling stunned by his immediate concern.

"Married life isn't what it's cracked up to be?" he said trying to make me smile, but the serious look never left his eyes.

His comment worked, I couldn't help cracking a small smile. "I'm happy being married. I just got other things on my mind." I said dazing out a bit.

"Want to talk about it?" he said softly.

I looked up at his face. His eyes were soft and full of concern. I could feel my throat tighten. _I think I understand now, I really love Cliff. I chose wrong. But did I? I love Rick with all my heart, but its not the same. The love I have for Rick is different than the love I feel for Cliff. Is this really true love? What should I do?_

The strongest wave of confusion took me under as I felt myself feel dizzy.

"C-Claire? Are you ok?" Cliff said, but it sounded far away.

I felt the ground move out from under my feet and before I knew it I felt like I was falling. And yet as that same moment I suddenly stopped falling. Seconds past and my head cleared and I opened my eyes. I found myself not on the ground where I expected, but in Cliff's arms.

His worried expression melted to a calmer, softer look when my eyes met his.

"W-what happened?" I asked feeling suddenly confused.

"You kinda blacked out a little I think. I caught you before you hit the ground." he said in an unsure tone.

In the next second our eyes just locked and it was a time stopping moment. He kept me in his embrace, our eyes forever locked. Deep in my heart I knew the answer I sought all along, _I love Cliff more than anyone else. The look in his eyes confirmed his same feelings for me. _

_Forbidden love, the picture we became to be. _

The second passed and he let go. I took a step back, but our eyes remained locked. I knew in my heart that we could never be. _I was married. I chose wrong and there is no turning back. _

I looked back to Cliff his expression seemed to mirror my own thoughts. I took a deep breath and even though I wished that past second would last forever, I ran through the woods and to the beach.

I threw myself upon the ground and just cried my eyes out. _Why is life so cruel? What did I do to deserve this fate? I don't want these feelings. I wish I could start over._

Thoughts raced through my head as I cried my self to sleep in a little ball on the beach.

I began stirring out of my merciful sleep. I opened my eyes so see the waves moving calmly as the sun set. I sensed that I wasn't alone and I quickly looked over to my left. Sitting next to me was my Rick. The wind was blowing his hair gently back. Small strands began hitting his face as he turned to face me.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly. A true and pure look of concern was on his face and in his eyes.

"Yes." I said weakly. I knew at this moment what I must do. "I just needed a little time to adjust to our new life together." I said weakly still. I looked back to the ocean. As the sun set I locked my heart away in silence.

As the darkness took affect I looked back at my friend, my husband Rick. He smiled a small smile back at me.

"I love you." he said sweetly.

"I love you too." I said smiling softly.

I knew in my heart that I truly love Rick. But forever my heart will be Cliff's. But in order to embrace my new life as Rick's wife, I must lock away my new found feelings. The chapter of my old life came to a close with this moment at the beach. But my story doesn't end here. The next chapter begins with me embracing my new life as the wife of my beloved Rick.

The End

________________________________________________________________________

**Hello! I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot. I began with this similar story line, but as I typed the story took a different course. But I would love to read what you all thought of this story. And if you truly loved this or if you just liked it be sure to vote for me! Lol, you don't have to, but it would be very nice. Bye!**


End file.
